The Titans
by CallMeHe2
Summary: Just a story of Titans.
1. Chapter 1

This my First Teen Titans story.

1Ch: Hate

"I hate you!" Starfire yell as loud as she could and stormed out. Robin "sigh" 'Why I'm such dick' he was thinking to himself ' **Maybe because you deny her and who is precious to you'** Robin smiled "And I thought you don't interfere in people's minds' **'well yeah most I don't, but this time is different'** 'How?' **'because I'm just saying that you're late and starfire gonna go date and threre's nothing you can do about'** then Into Robin's mind came ideas, washed like shower 'yes there's nothing what I can do about, I must accept my fate, that's all, instead of pushing I will do accepting'.

Few minutes before going on date.

"Who think Robin is? He canot walk around tower and order whom I should date and whom I canot date" she done fixing her hair and came into main room. In cough was sitting cyborg with be and playing with console, in kitchen was sitting Raven and reading book "Do I look suitable for a date?" be and cyborg torn his eyes from console "Hey lil lady you look more than just suitable" "wow you look hot girl, oh boy I'm jealous of that guy" said Bb "nice" responded Raven "Thanks you all" and hugged everyone who was in main room. She said goodbye to friends and went into evelator, she didn't notice but there was standing Robin with toolbox. She was waiting and humming some popular song "You know star dress mach your eyes" she heard familiar voice behind her back and she was surprised and scared in same time "Robin! You scared me!" she yell in playfull yell, he chuckled "Sorry?" he was keeping his smile. Then loud ding was heard. She was near tower's doors "Star can we a little talk?" star looked annoyed "If you are trying refuse me from date, then I am not interested" he smiled ' _should not he be jealous, he does not have feelings for me'_ she thought to herself "No I won't try I just wanna say good luck and if you need any help in dating, you know you can always ask me and will support your dating idea" on her face grew new wild smile "Oh thank you friend Robin!" and she hugged him hard, harder than she wanted "Star... I need... breathe" she giggled _'that lovely giggle'_ "I am so sorry" "no need apologize, we all sometimes forget streingh" "Bye friend Robin!" with words she flew. _'my flying angel'_ he thought to himself ' **she's not yours, you know that?' Rave asked 'Yep, I know' Raven little was surprised 'shouldn't you be jealous, angry, kicking yourself that star went on date with other guy not with you' 'I just learned new thing Raven, letting go' after this he didn't, got an answer.**

3 hours later...

Starfire was flying back home and thinking strangely about Robin, not about her date. _'If Robin gonna ask go talk to him, you will refuse, he will be talking about how I cannot date any guys'_ she back home silencelly, because probobly everyone was asleep except her, at least she thought that. She finally changed into sleeping attire, but before flopping on bed she notice a small letter

Letter: Come on top of tower, we talk about your date, don't worry I won't try say anything witch could refuse you from dating bisnuess.

P. S Don't forget pick swimming suit and towel. I mean put it on.

Meanwhile she was dressing swimsuit she thought why he wanted her in swimsuit on the roof of tower. ' _why for X'hal sake he want me be in swimsuit on the roof of tower, will we go water diving, maybe he just wanted see me in bathing suit?'_ . She opened doors and gasped, on top of tower was swimming pool. Starfire was standing all surprised "I did not know that we have a pool on our towe" he smiled "nobody know except me and you now, so get in here and tell me about your date" he pressed another button and opened shelf with cocktails "Don't worry, they're weak." starfire didn't understand why they are weak drinks.s

After date explanation... and few cocktails

"After this I flew back home" _'his smile warming me, does he try impress me, if he try I will refuse and say that he is to late, but still even In Tamaran his body would be accepted,'_ one question pooped in star's mind "How many dates you had ever been?" he bit laugh "probobly many, but a romantic date, never had experienced, from your side It's sounds fun, maybe I should try a date?" _'he never thought romantic date is fun?, that's why he was avoiding me? Why do you care you allready have a date partner.'_ "Just kidding, I don't have time for this" this little sadneded, because he never had time to her "Tell me truly Robin, why never took me on date?" Starfire asked, ofcourse she thought he gonna avoid this but this surprised her "Actualy I wanted take you on date, later I didn't had time and I have horrible past witch I Don't want shatmrel with anyone" _'Oh dang her long legs, those shiny eyes not even speaking about her mid size ideal breasts and her round butt, and her golden skin is incredible!'_

Some time later.

Raven was walking her normal path to kitchen untill she heard giggles and laughs "Do you know where we are going Robin!?" female voice ask "Yes I know all patches of tower" male voice answered, then she heard doors slide open and hard thumb on bed "Oh no they don't" she said loud. She burst in starfire's room and found Robin on top of Starfire and thanks god, they still was with underwear. "Robin get off her!" he shook "oh Jesus Raven stop creeping people's out!" definitely drunk voice "We're just having fun Raven, is Raven interested joining us?" another drunk voice "Star are you drunk?!" Raven was stunned, she never thought that Starfire could be drunk and with Robin on top of her and almost having sex! "we had nearly few cocktails friend Raven" this is impossible to happen, Raven still can,'t beleave "Hey from where did you got cocktails?!" Robin bit laugh and Starfire giggle "Leader secret" said Robin. "Why did you want have sex with him, starfire?" Star looked confused "Please explain what does sex mean?" Raven just got idea for robin's punishment "Robin will explain tomorrow, now Robin leave her room, and go sleep" Raven demanded. Before he could protest she teleported him into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for my last chapter's chapters errors, I fixed them.

Ch 2 Hurt.

Ronin woke up in his room only with underwears and strong headache ' _damn my head hurt, did yesterday I fell, can't remember evening, I hope others know why head hurt_ '. Robin after shower he went to kitchen only in towel "Sup guys" Robin said "Hey man" both Cyborg and beast boy said in unision, Raven was smirking at Robin "What is it Raven?" she was smiling "Had a good night, didn't you? Boy wonder" he took drink "I don't have any idea what you speaking about" then starfire step into room "Greetings friends" she said in not that always cheerful tone, Robin notice that "Is something wrong star?" he ask "I have pain in my head and I do not know why" Robin didn't knew Raven can smile that much "what's so funny Raven". There was silence for a second then she finnaly spoke "I just yesterday saved you both from having sex" Bb and Cyborg laughed "Robin tried have sex with star?!" Cy asked, Raven roled her eyes "Yes and Star even asked me join them" Star and Robin blush furiously "I would never do such thing on Starfire!" Star tilted her head "maybe Raven is doing joking?" "Don't believe me go check cameras" Cyborg rushed to tower computer and imididently started search for yesterday's tape and find it "I found! They really almost had sex! I can't believe, look at them!" Cy made view in their TV. The tape was showing how Robin was carrying starfire in his hands bridal style, of course star giggled and Robin laughed meanwhile. He couldn't believe he done this and he was drunk. _'I never thought I will be drunk, what I'm looser, Star never forget me, good job Grayson you Fu*cked your life again.'_ "Wait guys this isn't all, listen" said Raven. Then they saw after pool scene from yesterday. Robin was in disbelief "I couldn't do this, I-" but he was cuted by starfire (Oh no) "You are chlorbag!, you used my naivety to have repopulation ritual with me! Just use me like a earthly thrash! I hate you! I hate you!" Then she rushed out of his room with tears in her eyes. "Dude what's wrong with you?!, I thought you are better" beastboy walked "Honestly I don't want you to be our leader" Cyborg follow Bb "Happy Raven, you find this amusing, don't you?" Without word she vanished into floors.

Meanwhile with Starfire.

 _'He only wanted use me, he don't care about me, he only need me for his desire, raven was right, Robin is not worth have friend like me, why of all people must be Robin, I hate you Robin, but I still love you'_ she heard knock on the doors, she already knew who was behind doors "Go away Robin" said Star "Just let-" she cut it "I do not want hear your worthless apologizes" then she heard footsteps, second after that she heard her cellphone buzzed on table, she found 1 message from her boyfriend.

From:Boyfriend- Hey babe wanna met at cafe 6 PM?

To:Boyfriend- yes, I will be at 6 PM.

Next day Robin woke up feeling lonely and looks like all world hate him. In breakfast nobody greet him, so he tried greet them. "HI guys" no answer "Okay I'll be in silence ten" HE spoke again and of course, no answer got, then alarm went off.

Slade tried steal disc with secret information and like always titans tried stop them, but he got away and Robin fell from 5 metres and nobody helped because they had 'their' problems. Later in day Robin tried to talk with star, but she resist to listen him. When sun was near horizont, he found star gazing at first star, he sat on ledge of tower, they sat in silence until Robin broke "you know Starfire those stars remind me of parents, remind that they still are here guardining me and also somehow remind me of hope" after this he didn't got any reaction from her, so he just leave her alone. Next morning also was quiet, he was walking circlening in his room and thinking how to fix everything. ' _OK my team hate me, star even. Raven likes to see me failing, starfire have boyfriend and now star won't even let me talk to her... I got it'_ Few minutes later Robin was standing in front of Star's room. "Star I know you are in, just listen me" He met withwith silence "I just wanted say sorry for all what I have done and I'm sorry for ruining your life, sorry for that you met me, workaholic obsessive maniac, if you know why 'I'm doing this, you would understand" without any answer he went back to jis room for packs his things. Minute after his talk she opened doors and wanted hug Robin very hard and cry on his shoulder "Robin I'm so-" but she met with silence.

2 Days later...

"Dude I think Robin just avoid all training!" Bb said, Raven just role her eyes "How many times you saw Robin avoiding hard work?" His mouth opens few times, but sound didn'to come out "I thought so" Cyborg interupted "Had anyone saw bird boy yesterday?" They all shock they heads "I will fetch him friends" and star huried to his room and only found note on his messy bed

I run away from titans, but I will back.I hate seeing star dating guys and hating me in same time. I found pretty funny how Raven found my fails and pains pretty amusing. I need settle some points in my life, and I'm sending seedy instead of me'

She went back to the training hall only with tears in her eyes and paper in her hands "He leaved" this was only one thing what star could say in that day.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3. Homecoming

1 year later...

They're laying on the roof of tower and kissing each other, but female stopped "What's wrong?" male asked "Nothing speedy, It's passed a year since he gone and I still did not got any news about him" speed try cheer her up "Well star nobody got and he was an ass" she sigh "I guess nobody got" suddenly Raven interrupted her mind **'Come down, you won't believe'** "hurry speedy Raven just told me come to the living room." speedy sigh for his ruined moment "sure let's go down" they went both down. In Ops room was standing man dressed in black costume with blue bird emblem on his chest, but his spiky hair and wild smile, she could recognise him everywhere "Robin, you are back!" she turned and hugged him hard. "Robin?!" they all yell in unision except star. Robin bit laugh "Well yeah, I was about to tell" Star was still hugging him "I have missed you a lot" Nightwing was running out of oxigen "Star...let..me...go...I..can't...breathe" she bit blush "Oh I am sorry, I am sometimes forgeting my streingh" "you are Ninghtwing now?" Asked cyborg "Yes, but I will be Titan again, if you let me of course" Star exclaimed "Of course we are going let you stay, will you be our fearless leader again?" Star asked "No I won't" answered Nightwing "Man really?! I'm the official leader Of titans?!" Cyborg was very excited "It's official" "booyeah!" Yelled Cyborg "Let's celebrate!" Suggested Bb "With waffles!" "Please don't involved-" before raven could end Cyborg and Bb draged Raven out of room and left them alone."You are taller Robin" well it was true, now he was tall as Starfire was "Yes, but you look more pretty than before, more mature and curvier" Star with his comment blushed "You look more handsome" Nightwing also bit blushed as well "Thanks, now I'm gonna lie a bit I had long trip with motorcycle, later we could catch a dinner, bye" "sleep well" Star wawed then he leaves room.

 _"I wonder does he meaning we mean all team or just us 2. How many dates he had, or girlfriends. I wish he still could have feelings for me. But wait! He said I'm pretty! What if I would be prettier and maybe he would accept me as girlfriend and maybe, but maybe I could get a kiss from him!"_

She did forget about speedy witch he was doing long bath meanwhile.

8:34 PM

Titans we're eating dinner and asking questions about his adventures "Did you liked live with bumble bee?" Asked speedy "Yeah she's cool and even helped me with one thing witch I can give one clue" Nighwing leaned into chair and outed his hands under his head "witch is?" Asked speedy "Oh you know that place very well, said bee you were daily customer, I Mean strip club" Cy and Bb went into hysterical laugh and Raven was disgusted, speedy was blushing cuz he said about strip clubs in front girlfriend, only star was confused because she didn't knew what is strip club "Please tell what is this strip club?" Cyborg and Bb had grin on their faces "It's a place where earth females dance dirty dances for money" answered nightwing Cy and Bb mouths open "What is dirty dance?" Asked again star "It's a dance where woman wigling body parts to make man want them" even Raven got interested witch she was sitting across kitchen and drinking tea, don't even dear to watch at food "May I ask what they wish to do with strip dancers?" They all thought Robin won't dare answer her "They wish to have sex with them" Raven's eyebrow lifted "Had you ever wished same?" Now they all thought for real he won't answer "Yes, many times honest" but they were wrong "Sex on my planet isn't big taboo unlike on earth so I can speak more freely" that got speedy's attention, but nightwimg notice that, but decide keep this later. After dinner Starfire and speedy went on the top of tower to watch sunset and do they date ritual, Nightwing was going I'm the lift **"You don't want go there"** _"why not?"_ **"If I were you I won't go there"** "but you're not" **"I know you go there anyway, but don't freak out"** _"you know me well and I won't"_ He finnaly open doors and heard starfire saying words "I really love you Speedy" his heart stopped, the world around him stopped and for moment he died, his feelings for her died. After eternity or few seconds he just turned back on them and went to training hall. _"You did it, great job Raven you did it"_ **"I did what?"** There was no answer from Nightwing.

10 Pm.

Every Saturday titans watch scary movie, everyone was gather around sofa except Nightwing "Yo Raven can you bring bird boy?" Asked Cyborg "I can't" answer Rave "Why?" Beastboy asked "Because he just don't let me in his head" that's got Star's attencion "Maybe there is some reason, maybe he do not let us know some private things" star spoke "Yeah, that's good reason" agree Rae "Who's gonna call stonehead?" Ask speedy "I go" Starfire offered and everybody accept. She checked Roof, his room, evidence room, garage, but nowhere he was found until she hear sounds from training room. Try open doors, but it was lock "Okay Star just be polite" she talked with herself _'why I am nervous? He is just friend Ro-Nightwing, speedy is my boyfriend, but some how I feel more comfortable with Robin even he was gone a year'_ she finally knocked because doors was locked "Friend Nightwing It is I starfire I wish you invite into scary movie night" sound from ft training room stopped "Not interested, ask speedy better" "But our friends are ready only you are not there" "Thank you, but I like to train some more" That made starfire angry "I tried to be nice, I have no chance I must force you" she broke thought doors and slam into wall "Listen me Robin, you back after a year, I never got any news about you,I was worry and you do not even sped a time with Me!" She yelp and cover her mouth "I mean us, not me" "Okay I will be ready after 5 minutes" Said Nightwing, than she leaved room with huge smile on her face.

"Will he come?" Asked cy "Yes friend Cyborg he will joining us in a 5 minutes" answered Starfire.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"I love you too" said black haired girl "Kiss me you beutyfull" in front of her they kissed "No! That's cannot happen, it is not happening right now" she woke up in a middle of stormy night, all in sweat "thanks X'hal that was only just dream, Ro-Nightwing are not interested in others females" then tower lighting hit some where far and tower trembe violencely "Ep" she fast hide under blank ' _I need someone near me_ ' she thought _'but since seedy are not here, where I should go?'_ Then was loud thunder "Robin, definitely Robin" she almost yell. She found herself in front of door witch had on the top sigh where was written "Nightwing" _'just knock at door and say that you need someone to make thought thunderstorm'_ she tried grow some confidense. Star knocked at doors, after few seconds doors open revealing half naked Nightwing, she lost her confidence immediately "I..wanted...I am...I thought" _'x'hal koriannd'r just say it!'_ "I am feeling uncomfortable being alone during thunderstorms, can I seek comfort with you?" He was half sleeping "um...yeah...sure" with another violent thunder star hugged him "Okay, okay I am still scared of storms, can you hold me?" "Yes, i wis- I mean I can" now nightwing was fully awake. Robin let her into his bed and hugged her from back "I didn't forget what you asked me" he said half joking "thank you Robin and I am sorry" that got male confuse "for what?" He asked "For my fear of thunderstorms, they remind me of" before she could end, she bursted into tears "It's okay star, I'm with you here, you're save" he tried calm heryou, but she still was crying "I am sorry for this weakness, but I am just a girl please don't hate me" she bursted into more tears "Star calm down, fear is not weakness and I don't hate you I'm actually opposite of this" she started calm down "You know star I have one fear" starfire was surprised "Y-you do?" Star asked to know if she heard right "Yeah and It's more shamefull than yours... I'm afraid of height" "But, but I saw you being in great high and you never show fear" she still couldn't believe he's afraid of height "In most terrifying moment I remember why I became Robin and for what I'm fighting" she little snugle into him to remind him what he is doing now. Of course that worked on him, remember what he was doing and why he was doing, on his face showed smile.

6 Am.

Early on morning alarm clock started ring and disturb star's sleep. She open her eyes and found herself in not her room, but in Robin's room then star notice something on her waist. It was bare hand, human bare hand. ' _IT is Robin's hand and on my waist'_ she yelled in her head because of sudden happyness, then she got other concern _'Did we done that?'_ Star checked under blanked _'Thanks X'hal we did not done it, I wonder is my body enough suitable for him, maybe I am look ugly for him and alien, but many boyfriends said I am gorgeous'_ she without notice turned off his alarm clock and dazzled into sleep.

9:45 AM.

Nightwing woke up, he opened and found his ceiling upon his head and a redhead by his right left side _'wait, a redheat?!'_ it was starfire _'Did we?'_ He checked under blanked _'we're with clothes, thanks God we didn't done that, I wonder is my body enough sexy for her? For earth standards I'm okay, but by teramanians I don't know, I'm to short for her? In earth I'm okay eather, but in tamaran pleoples are little bit higher'_ all his wonder stoped by door's opening sound, then he looked at clock _'what?! It's 9:50?! I never slept that long! That's why they overriding my doors and when raven gonn- Oh...Shit' Bb_ and Cy looked with disbelief and Raven looked pissed. From sound stay woke up "Hi friends, what all are you doing in Nightwings's room?" Asked star "we came ask same" Raven spoke "I-i... was-" Nightwing cut her off "It's a secret witch we can't tell you" star agree "yes my dear friend Robin helped with fear, that is all story friend Raven" Raven prove with her face that she didn't believe "Now please friends, leave me alone I need dress up" Star demand nicely "Okay star, next time if anything wrong come at me" said raven and then they leave except Nightwing "yeah I should leave" before he went away she put her hand on his shoulder "You do not need leave me alone" Robin was surprised "W-why?" Starfire turn him so now they face each other "You are my best friend Robin" he was even more surprised "I am?" "Yes you are, on my planet best friends can see each others naked" "But we are not on Tamaran, we are on earth, It's not appreciate to see best friend naked" Nightwing notice a disappoin in her face "I am stupid, I am not suitable for earth standards" it always make him angry when she underrest herself "You're not stupid and you are the one of hottest girl I had ever saw, even stripers can't surpass you" "does that mean I am atractive to earth males" now was thought on nightwing "Yes, and why you want me to see you naked?" She little blush "I want know if my body all parts are enough to find sex partner" "W-why do you need sex partner?"ask Robin in surprise "It is tradition on tamaran, I can explain later if you insist" Okey nightwing agree with idėja to see her naked "Okay Star I can check your body parts" she almost let squeak letof joy, at least Robin thought. Starfire slowly removed hers underwear and saw everything, he was frozen and paralyzed of her body beauty "Robin how did I look?" He tried speak "strajh" she tilt her head "I can't understand" he tried speak again "Youlokawesojhkg" then she cooed "Oh poor Robin I broke you" then she wrap herself in a towel and went to get a warm bath. Few seconds he still stood in place, after seconds more he got back his consciousness, secretly he took Star's panties and bra, put them into his wardrobe. In other hand starfire was smiling cuz she got his towel and underwears. ' _I'M such dumbass, but still her body was...my God, I got her panties and bra, why did I took them at first place? Oh yeah to remember how it fits her body'_ he thought to himself, meanwhile Raven was listening and she was **'...'** then Raven decide listen Starfire _'Oh I Forget my underwears, I leaved them in Robin's room, probably Robin found them and tooked at least I have his underwear, I wonder...what thoughts was on Robin's head when he saw my full body, does he liked?'_ Raven was speechless and lost, she won't be able to do this on her own, she need help.


End file.
